Scythe returns
by Scythe126
Summary: What if Sparrow met Scythe? Would he help her? Or side with Lucian? First fanfiction, R&R pls
1. Chapter 1

Scythe stood at the top of the hill, looking down over Brightwood. the tree's resembling the tall monumnts of the Old Kingdom, for a moment, Scythe went back to those days, to a different time. he woke himself from his daydream.

It was a different time from the old kingdom. He almost smiled at how long he had lived, all the things he'd witnessed, the terrible acts he'd seen. but then he thought about all the kindness, he'd seen, about the hope that the world could change, none more apparent then when the Hero of Oakvale threw Jack of Blades mask into the magma that surrounded Archons Folly.

He continued to watch the forest for a while, he saw rabbits and deer run around. The forest seemed so peaceful, Scythe was almost at peace.

but, as always, the peace didn't last.

There was a shrill scream coming not to far from where Scythe stood, he could faintly hear gun shots as well. He teleported to where the noise came from. He stood in a small outcrop of tree's, now he could hear the fight.

He looked to where the sound generated from, there was over 20 bandits standing in a circle, watching as 2 highway men fought someone.

Scythe looked closer, there was a dead highway, he looked closer at who they were trying to kill, she fought as if Jack was in her now, blocking, counter attacking, dodging, but she was tiring fast. Scythe looked closer at her, she reminded him of the Hero, but he couldn't be sure.

...

Sparrow blocked the highway man behind her, kicking the one in front, while he was reeling, she drew her pistol and shot him, hitting his chest, where his heart was. He looked at Sparrow for a second, before collapsing in a pile of flesh. She continued the fight with the other highway man, turning to fight him, if she continued to lose energy like this, she wouldn't stand a chance against the bandits.

She needed help.

...

After what he just saw, Scythe was convinsed, even if she wasn't his descendant, she was a hero, and she needed his help, he drew the long scythe strapped to his back, admiring the weapon for a second, it's handle was Ebony, more solid than stone the blade was gold, tinged with silver for balverines, it was sharp enough to cut a droplet of water in two.

He began to walk out, confident that 20 bandits would test him, even if only a small amount. after all, it had been a while since he'd fought anyone.

Dispite himself he smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Sparrpw saw the bandits charge at someone new, she wondered who it was, she caught a small glimpse of gold and blue, but the highway man saw her lose concentration, he used this to kick her in the stomach, she doubled over, hitting the ground, he was about to stab down, but Sparrow rolled away in time, her sword was past the highway man,

_Well, this is just great! _

she thought to herself. she came to a crouch, and he cutt across, intending to cut open the side of her head, she dodged back, before upercutting him, he was sent reeling, then she blaster him with lightning shocking him, she used this split second to shoot him, the bullet hit his head, knocking it right of his shoulders.

She looked to where the bandits were being decimated, half were already dead, some cut in half, others without heads, others simply bleeding out, but as she looked, a big bandit, well muscled and with half decent gear was making her saviour backup, she picked her sword up, and prayed to the light, getting ready to kill more people.

She charged right into the battle.

...

Scythe blocked a strike to his side, before dodging to the right, he spun around, his fist knocking a bandit of balance, he rolled over to the bandit, lodging his scythe into his skin between his neck and shoulder, the tip of the blade cutting his heart, he withdrew the scythe in time to block a strike from a warhammer, using the force to make the hammer slide down the staff, hitting the ground, the whacked the bandit across his jaw but before he could finish him, he was forced to block from a a bandit who was begining to annoy Scythe, he had a sword that would break, and he used faints and tactics to keep Scythe backing up. He was doing fairly well, dispite this bandit, he kept blocking, counter attacking knocking his attackers off balance, but he couldn't get any more clear strikes, if he risked killing one bandit, and he might be killed by possibly the only smart bandit in existance. But they were tiring fast, and he was still fresh, so he kept this tactic up. But, he soon heard a comotion at the back of the group the Hero came charging up the centre, killing at least 3 bandits with wild swings, he saw the smart bandit try to stab her, but Scythe was there in a second, blocking the strike, and knocking the bandit off balance, he used this to hit him with the end of his scythe, knocking him back further, the Hero then shot him, he looked at them, but his legs gave out, he was soon on the ground, dead. Now Scythe and the Hero stood back to back, only 7 bandits left.

"thanks for saving me there, and before with the highway men. i owe you one, or 2" she said smiling.

"my pleasure", Scythe answered

The remaining bandits looked nervous, losing so many of their own so quick, they were rethinking their plan.

"Oi you gits what are we doin' just standin 'ere, lets gut 'em, the one in gold is a mummy for gods sake, and she's a girl, lets kill the mummy, and take the girl."

Scythe looked at the bandit who spoke, he didn't want to keep fighting, he'd grown bored of it, so he simply charged an inferno.

...

Sparrow felt it grow hot, she looked the man, he was charging Inferno, she knew if she didn't grab him, she'd be seared as well, she grabbed his shoulders, getting ready. The bandits were soon running, but they couldn't run out of the radius fast enough, after a brilliant flash of light, she saw that in a large circle, everything was dead, not just bandits, but every living thing that wasn't her or the man was simply dead.

"Well, that worked", the man muttered to himself.

Sparrow let go of him.

she wondered for a second if he was the hero of will, but then she remebered the way he fought with the scythe, there was no way he was just will, she wondered if he was a full hero like her, but before she could think about it more, he spoke.

"I suppose it would be rude if i didn't intoduce myself, I am Scythe."

Sparrow took this moment to inspect him closer, he didn't have much of a face, but she wasn't repulced by it, it barely had any wet skin on it, if any at all, his eyes were unblinking, and he didn't eyelids, or lips for that matter, he had to pieces of blue cloth around his head, but it didn't cover much, she looked closer at his armore, it was golden for sure, but hardended, and most likely had iron underneath. he was tall, and over all, if he hadn't saved her, she'd probably be trying to kill him... Futile as he'd proven it to be.

...

Scythe took the girls silence as a second to look at her closer, her cheekbones her high and fine, her head slightly oval, she had eyes bluer than the ocean, she was tall and slender, her clothes being that of an explorer. She was definatly the hero of Oakvales descendant, but he wouldn't mentioned this.

"I'm Sparrow, most people call me Blade, but my friends call me Sparrow."

"huh, and you're already counting my among your friends?"

"you saved my life, of course, therefore, i think i will count you among my friends, Scythe" she said merrily.

"Very well. we should set a camp up for the night" he said looking left.

"Why? there's not much out there that _you_ couldn't handle, let alone the both of us"

"yes, but still, it wouldn't hurt to get some sleep"

"Fine, i'll go catch some rabbits for us." she said letting out a high whistle, a dog suddenly came running out of the bush, to sit at his masters side, looking at Scythe.

"You get firewood, we'll go hunting" she said smiling, her hair blowing in the wind, she started to walk off.

"oh and by the way, lets not camp here, lets go a bit out of the way, theres a cave about 1 mile directly west of here, go there.

"Fine, don't take long, we don't want to be caught out here, smelling like death, balverines will be attracted to us."

"theres a stream on the way down, we can bathe there!" she yelled, then she was out of sight.

Scythe sighed, making his way west.


End file.
